1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus that includes a plurality of connecting units individually connected to a plurality of networks, a data processing method performed in the data processing apparatus, and a computer program for controlling the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known type of data processing apparatus includes a plurality of connecting units connected to networks. For example, a print control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-312140 is connected to a network to which a terminal unit is connected and a network to which an image forming apparatus is connected. The print control apparatus communicates with the terminal unit and the image forming apparatus via the networks. For example, the print control apparatus receives print data from the terminal unit and sends data based on the print data to the image forming apparatus.
In such a known type of data processing apparatus, a plurality of connecting units are connected to respective fixed networks.
For example, in the print control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-312140, a plurality of connecting units have individual functions. A first connecting unit is connected to the network to which the image forming apparatus is connected, and a second connecting unit is connected to the network to which the terminal unit is connected. These connections are fixed. Thus, for example, when the second connecting unit is connected to the network to which the image forming apparatus is connected, the print control apparatus cannot normally operate, and the image forming apparatus cannot print data sent from the terminal unit.
In order to connect the networks correctly to the connecting units, a simple description or illustration needs to be shown around the connecting units, and a user needs to connect the networks correctly to the connecting units with reference to the description or illustration and a manual of the data processing apparatus. In any case, the user needs to pay technical attention to connect the networks correctly to the connecting units.